If Only
by DarthAbby
Summary: Oneshot poems about Anakin from Obi's POV. Major Obi-Angst! You know you love it! k plus just in case.
1. If Only

Don't own Star Wars (sob sob), wish I did. Excuse me Mr. Lucas, may I borrow the Obi-Wan and Anakin toys for a little bit? I can? Thanks! I promise to put them back when I'm done, no worse for the wear! Well, the Obi-doll may be a little tear-stained, but he'll dry out, especially after a good twenty years on a desert planet.

**000**

If Only

If only I had seen it,

The fierce light in his eyes,

The feral grin in his smile,

The cold grace as he sliced through enemies,

And the distrust in his heart.

If only I had known

To not show him a heart cold as stone,

But to give him my love as a father, a brother.

If only I had seen

The tangled web the Sith had woven

Around my son, my brother.

I might have been able to cut through

To the heart of his fears

And spirited it away,

As I did to the nightmares of his youth.

If only I had seen past my confidence,

No, my arrogance,

My certainty that he would come to me with any problem.

If only we hadn't gotten off to a rocky start.

If only he had listened to my cries during our battle among the lava.

If only he hadn't succumbed to the Dark Side,

He would be by my side

At the Temple he burned

And painted with the blood of his friends.

If only I had been able to save my best friend.


	2. Tears for the Fallen

Hi readers! So, originally this was going to be a oneshot poem, but then charliebrown1234 suggested doing more poems about Obi-Wan and Anakin under this title, and the muse practically shrieked with happiness at the wonderful ideas she suggested in a PM! So, thank you Charlie!

**000**

Tears for the Fallen

Within our hearts dwells a sadness,

So great and painful,

I can barley breath.

All because Qui-Gon,

My Master, my Father,

Was impaled through the stomach by a Sith.

Anakin knew him

For less then a week,

But he misses Qui-Gon as much as I.

Perhaps because Master gave him

A second chance at life.

I know how he thinks of me,

As an unfeeling, stoic Jedi,

But it's not true.

My heart is screaming for Master

Though my brain knows he's not there.

I have to keep my mask on,

My mask of the perfect Jedi,

Because now I'm the Master

To a Padawan who expected to be taught

By another.

He hates me,

I know it.

All because I'm not Qui-Gon,

As he constantly reminds me.

But he doesn't see my tears,

My heart torn to shreds,

My breathing lungs that can't get enough air,

And the lingering pain I feel

When ever I make the mistake

To feel along the severed bond.

Why did Master feel the need

To ask me to train

A young boy who didn't grow up in the Temple

With his dying breath?

All I ever wanted was him to love me as a son,

As I loved him like a father,

But even on his deathbed

He wouldn't even say he was proud of me.

All he could think of was the boy.

But even after all this,

I still love Qui-Gon

And I'm starting to love Anakin

As an annoying younger brother

Or an obnoxious son.

I miss Master so much.

**000**

**Again, much thanks to charliebrown1234 for suggesting a poem about Obi-Wan and Anakin after Qui-Gon dies! You can find the link to their profile on my Favorite Authors list! There are some amazing Obi-Wan stories in their favorites, and they wrote a really good one!**


	3. Trust

**So, here's the third poem, idea courtesy of charliebrown1234 again! Enjoy!**

**000**

Trust

He's standing right next to me,

But we might as well be

Millions upon millions

Of light-years apart.

At a time when we should be closer then ever,

We're farther apart then before.

Why is he so secretive?

Am I to blame?

Why is he so mistrustful

Of every living thing?

Anakin, Anakin,

Tell me why

You seem to hate me

Under you're smiles.

It feels like you lie

About the littlest things,

Like what you are doing,

And where you have been.

Do really trust me so little

That you can't tell me anything?

Even though our lives might depend,

On our trust of each other.

Because how can I trust you

To watch my back

In the middle of this dreadful war

When you don't trust me

With anything at all?

Please, please,

Tell me Anakin,

Where did I go wrong

In my teachings?

And if I wasn't a good enough teacher,

How will you ever be?

Will my poor teaching skills

Reflect upon you,

And Ahsoka,

And any Padawans she has?

Why won't you trust me

With what's bothering you?

Do you really believe

That I don't already know

About you're marrige

To Senator Amidala?

My dear boy,

It's painfully obvious

From the way you look at her

And she at you

That you are both reveling

In your love.

I know about you two.

So does the Council.

In fact, I'm surprised

The whole Order doesn't know!

I've begged and pleaded,

For hours on end,

With the Council,

Fighting to keep you a Jedi.

And what do I get

In return for this loyalty?

A former Padawan,

Who I love like a brother or son,

And who trusts me about as much

As he would trust

A hungry Gundark.


	4. Daily Banter

(slinks into room, looking a little scared) Hey people. (shifts nervously) Here's the update you've been waiting oh so patiently for. Really soory about that, with extra apologies to charlibrown1234, who I told that this would be up before Christmas, and now here we are, at the end of January. Anyways, I'm sorry CB, and Violet Starrider, and mtfrosty, and anyone else who might have read this. Hope this makes up for the wait!

**I own naught.**

**000**

Daily Banter

We seem to fight,

Like cats and dogs,

At every single turn.

And yet, I don't think,

Either of us would be happy,

Without our constant banter.

All the Masters, I know,

Are shocked that I let you get away,

With challenging me about

Every little thing.

And yet, the day wouldn't feel complete

Without your smart remarks

And my sarcastic replies.

Sometimes, I honestly wonder,

If I would even like being

Another's Master, teacher.

And yet, I cannot see anyone

But you as my Padawan,

At least for now.

Force knows that I deserve

A quiet, obedient apprentice

After all you've put me through!

And yet, I think I'd miss

Your smart remarks,

And my sarcastic replies.

With another Padawan, I doubt I'd get,

My daily dose of playful banter.

**000**

**I know, I know, it's a little shorter then usual. But this was a topic I just really wanted to write about, and once I started, I realized that there is only so much about Obi-Wan and Anakin arguing that one can write about! Anyways, I have a few more topics that are Anakin-centered, but I was thinking about expanding and doing some other characters from Obi's POV? Luke and Leia, Siri Tachi, Asajj Ventress, maybe some others. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to suggest a character or two in your review!**

**charliebrown1234: here it is, the second poem that is all my idea! Aren't you so proud? Ha ha, but seriously, thanks a ton for the review! I don't know about 'pure awesomeness in written form', but I'm trying my best here!**

**Violet Starrider: wow, thanks! Sorry it took me so long to get typing, hope this satisfies you!**

**mtfrosty: I'm not sure if almost making you cry is a good thing or not! I'm glad that you think so highly of my little poems, but I don't want to reduce you to tears!**

**Please, oh please review! I live off of them!**


	5. Are We Peacekeepers?

As a late Christmas present (maybe a Valentines day gift?) I am attempting the poem idea that charliebrown1234 suggested in her last review! Charlie, please let me know if this sucks, because I haven't every really considered this topic. Well, here goes!

**000**

Are We Peacekeepers?

Younglings are taught,

From a very young age,

That the Jedi are Peacekeepers,

No more, no less.

Padawans are reminded,

When suggesting violence,

That the Jedi are Peacekeepers,

No more, no less.

Jedi Knights,

Well, most of them anyways,

Know that we seek peace, not action.

But now?

Now the word 'Jedi',

Goes hand in hand,

With 'General' and 'Warrior'.

Our missions have changed,

From boardrooms and meeting halls,

To battlefields and war rooms.

And for what?

To protect the Republic,

Though more Senators leave everyday?

To keep the peace,

Though we do it now with soldiers?

To preserve democracy,

Though corruption is steadily taking over?

I may fight for the Republic,

But aren't we really fighting for galactic domination?

Because that's what it seems like.

With every planet that falls to the Republic,

The Chancellor's power only grows.

As Count Dooku once said to me,

While I was captive on Geonisis,

"The Senate is under the control of the Sith!"

Did I believe him?

No.

Do I believe him now?

Maybe.

There is a dark aura,

Over the Chancellor,

Over the entire Senate,

Yet we Jedi can do nothing.

Our power is restricted,

And we must answer to the Senate,

As well as the Chancellor.

Are we peacekeepers?

Yes.

But are we warriors?

But are we Generals,

And Commanders?

Are Padawans not Commanders

Under their Masters,

Who are Generals?

Are thousands upon thousands

Of clone troopers

Not being produced every day on Kimino?

Are we peacekeepers?

Yes.

But are we warriors?

For now.

**000**

**Thanks to charliebrown1234 and haleyskywalker2 for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Please review!**


End file.
